Once: Wish I had an angel
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi][KaiXMihaeru]..Es extraña la forma que tengo de romper mis sentimientos.. decía Kai, mientras observaba al moreno recorrer sus muñecas con las tijeras. [Song fic]


**Advertencia—**_ **Shonen ai **(Kai X Mihaeru) **Death, Dark **y** Song fic. **_

**Aclaración —** _Universo alterno y resultado de un capricho mío. _

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de** Bakuten Shott Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Canción _—_**_ "Wish I han an angel" (Demo version) Nightwish —Me gusta más como se oye— _

**Nota — **_Guía'Sou. Hay de caprichos a caprichos. Éste, que leerán es uno más, fue un momento tan efímero que lo escribí en menos de dos horas, con la canción elegida. Así que los dejo con esto. _

**Dedicatoria—** _No suele dedicar mucho los fics, al menos no desde hace un año y medio. Éste, se lo dedico a mis chicas, digamos que las amigas y compañeras que han estado cercanas o más bien, las que me han sido "leales" en todo éste tiempo de estadía en la página, y aunque sé que algunas no lo leerán, me siento bien al publicarlo. He aquí por orden alfabético: _**_Anyanka Khushrenada, Ashayan Anik, Atzimba Rabdos, Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black, Diosa Atena, eViLl DoLl, Gaby Yamashita Stons, GabZ, Gin, Kara Hilian, Kokoro Yana, Laury Mikkely, Lilith S. Valkov, Luhma Klein Asakura, Nancy Hiwatari, Maren L. Wolf, Sacristhia I. Oscurathy, Samael Bene Elohim, SilverHell,TamaraShadow_**_—Ahora que lo veo, no estoy tan solo como yo creía—_

* * *

**Once: Wish I had an angel**

by:** Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_  
**For one moment of love** _(Para un momento de amor)  
_**I wish I had your angel tonight **_(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

**§ Flash back §**

_—…Es extraña la forma que tengo de romper mis sentimientos…—_

_—…Tú no tienes, por eso es que no sientes…—_

_—…Eso es lo que tú crees…—_

_—…No lo creo, lo sé…—_

_—…Si eso te hace feliz… entonces creelo…—_

**§ Fin del Flash back §**

Su mirada baja, su orgullo en el suelo, su vida y su alma en ruina, su cuerpo inclinado por sobre sus rodillas. Él y el piso, la alfombra teñida poco a poco de bermellón, las muñecas rotas, abiertas, destajadas de arriba abajo, desde el codo hasta los dedos, las cuchillas olvidadas al rededor, las viejas heridas descubiertas, las marcas del pasado y de años atrás. El azul en su mirar ahora teñido de índigo y rojizo, el hilo de sangre corriendo desde su frente, pasando por su pupila derecha, llegando a sus labios y muriendo, lentamente dejando el rastro efímero. La lagrima, aun surcando su mejilla, su piel canela, quietamente, tímida de caer por completo, como si fuera un pecado llorar.

**Deep into a dying day **_(Plantado en un día agonizante)_  
**I took a step outside an innocent heart** _(Me aparté de un corazón inocente)_  
**Prepare to hate me fall when I may** _(Prepárate a odiarme profundamente cuando pueda)_  
**This night will hurt you like never before** _(Esta noche te dolerá como ninguna)_

La habitación oscura, no completamente, algunos rayos de luna se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación, delineando la figura de un testigo, aquel que observo quieto por largo rato, sus párpados cerrados por completo, el gesto templado, como si ya nada importada, como si fuese de roca, metal sólido, no humano. Su cuerpo entre cruzado, sus piernas y brazos. Pegado a la pared, levemente recargado. Poco a poco sus orbes rubies se descubrieron, ambas miradas chocaron, pero a diferencia de momentos atrás, ya no había razón de vivir en una.

—Ya no puedo sentir nada… — dijo el muchacho en el suelo, casi como un susurro.

—Mentiroso— respondió el bicolor.

Amabas miradas de clavaron aún más.

**Old loves they die hard **_(Viejos amores mueren difícilmente)_

**Old lies they die harder **_(Viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente)_

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? — interrogó sin dejar a un lado su posición estoica.

La mano lentamente subió hacia su rostro, en un toque casi mecánico la retiro, bajó la mano y la observó con la mirada apagada, confundido.

—Duele… — el cenizo susurró de nueva cuenta—… En realidad… duele… todo… el orgullo, el honor… — sonrió levemente—… el alma, el corazón, el cuerpo… todo… simplemente quiero que… todo esto acabe.

—Entonces… —

**I wish I had an angel** _(Desearía tener un ángel)_  
**For one moment of love** _(Para un momento de amor)_  
**I wish I had your angel** _(Desearía tener a tu ángel)_  
**Your Virgin Mary undone **_(A tu Virgen María deshecha)_

—¿Te compadeces de mí?… o es acaso que… me tienes lastima, por eso estas aquí.

—Yo, traté, créeme que trate. Pero…

—¿Eres lo suficientemente humano como para poder sentir compasión por alguien más?

—…Lo siento… — bajó los brazos como si le pesaran— realmente lo siento — ladeo la cabeza, buscando refugio a su vista en la sombras de la habitación.

**Im in love with my lust** _(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)_  
**Burning angelwings to dust** _(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas ceniza )  
_**I wish I had your angel tonight** _(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

Silencio.

—Mentiroso —

—…—

—No digas cosas… que en realidad no sientes… tú ya no sientes nada… por eso te envidio, eres perfecto… en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Fallé en ser un Dios… así que no soy del todo perfec-…

—¡Lo eres para mí! — exclamó a todo lo que pudo, casi en un chillido. —¡Tú siempre… lo serás para mí… siempre!

Levantó su cuerpo para quedar en rodillas, su espalda completamente recta, enfrento por completo a su ex-amante, tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. El gesto perdido, de temor a la vez.

—Así que… ¿me tienes lastima o te compadeces de mí? — volvió a preguntar.

—Fallé, eso es lo que siento… fallé en mi tarea, fallé en mi misión y me fallé a mí mismo…

—…eso no es… lo que yo quería oír… no es justo… ¿En qué es lo que fallé?

**Im going down so frail 'n cruel** _(Me estoy deprimiendo de una manera tan frágil y cruel)_  
**Drunken disguise changes all the rules** _(La máscara de ebriedad cambia todas las reglas)_

El bicolor pensó en cada palabra antes de que saliera de su boca, las articuló y las dejo fluir lentamente al tiempo en que soltaba el aire.

—Tu error, fue, en querer ser como yo, en ser igualmente perfecto, tu error fue echarme la culpa de todo, te dije que… yo metería las manos en el fuego por ti, que recibiría el disparo, pero yo sólo pedía una cosa…

—Lo sé y-—

—Dejarme terminar…! — el moreno cayó — Eres un estúpido, siempre te lo dije, pero ahora-…

—Tus palabras suenan con más peso ahora—

**Old loves they die hard **_(Viejos amores mueren difícilmente)_

**Old lies they die harder **_(Viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente)_

—A eso me refiero… — señaló, a lo que el moreno bajo la mirada— Veme a los ojos, te dije que… jamás bajes la mirada, ve siempre al frente.

—A diferencia tuya, yo si siento las cosas. Lo siento en verdad, ya es tarde, lo sé — volvió a sonreír levemente — pero… quiero que sepas que… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y aunque nosotros no separemos… nunca te odiaré, como tú quieres que lo haga, porque has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y sí este es el precio que debo de pagar por amar a un predicador de la muerte, entonces lo haré. Lo sabes ¿No, Kai?… siempre te amaré — enfrento al bicolor — siempre lo haré…

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

**I wish I had an angel** _(Desearía tener un ángel)_  
**For one moment of love** _(Para un momento de amor)_  
**I wish I had your angel **_(Desearía tener a tu ángel)_  
**Your Virgin Mary undone** _(A tu Virgen María deshecha)_

Las viejas heridas se volvieron a abrir, y para ambos jóvenes, el tiempo transcurrió como un reloj de arena, tan rápido que todo pareció acabarse en cuestión de seguidos, cuando en realidad fueron años.

**Im in love with my lust **_(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)_  
**Burning angelwings to dust **_(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas ceniza )_  
**I wish I had your angel tonight **_(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

Kai, salió de las sombras, para ser iluminado por los rayos colados de la Luna, su mirada más decidida que antes. Daba pasos lentos, aproximándose hacia el cenizo, lentamente en lo que llegaba estiro sus manos, dejando ver el liquido rojizo deslizándose entre sus dedos, en sus manos. Llegó, tomó el rostro entre sus manos, para que ambos ojos no se desviaran el uno del otro.

—Desearía, que me odiaras… — dijo con toda sinceridad, su voz casi quebrada, arrodillándose — ódiame… ódiame como nunca antes has odiado a alguien. No me ames. Yo sólo te pido eso… Mihaeru, ódiame.

Éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza, cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos, dejando ver lagrimas en ellos, estas cayeron sin importar la presencia de la muerte enfrente suyo.

—Me pides algo imposible…— sollozó, ladeando la cabeza para poder sentir el toque frío en las manos de Kai — no lo haré, lo sabes, no lo haré, me niego a hacerlo.

Las manos abandonaron el rostro, cayendo pesadamente como al principio.

—Entonces muérete—

Ordenó.

**Greatest thrill **_(La más grande emoción)_  
**Not to kill** (_No para matar)_  
**But to have the prize of the night** _(Pero sí para tener el premio de la noche)_  
**Hypocrite** _(Hipócrita)_  
**Wannabe friend **_(Quieres ser amigo)_  
**13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!** _(13er discípulo que me traicionó para nada!)_

—Tengo miedo… en realidad tengo miedo… — confesó, bajando su cuerpo por completo, buscando refugio en las piernas de Kai, en su cuerpo frío. —Esto, ya casi termina, no tendrás que lidiar con mi vida nunca más… no más ¿eso te hace feliz, no? Una carga menos. — poco a poco se acurruco en sus extremidades, encogiendo su cuerpo, sus muñecas, manchando en pantalón del bicolor. —…duele… ¿lo sabias?…

—Hace tiempo que… ya no siento el dolor, pero, te puedo asegurar que el miedo, es la esencia antes de la muerte, ya pronto no habrá más dolor…

—Me prometiste que serías, quien me defendería de todos mis demonios, de la verdad y de la voz de la razón. ¿dónde quedaron todas aquellas promesas?… dime… dónde quedaron todas aquellas memorias.

—Nunca existieron… jamás lo hicieron—

**Last dance, first kiss **_(El último baile, el primer beso)_  
**Your touch & my bliss** _(Tu toque y mi gracia)_  
**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts** _(La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros)_

—Nunca existieron…— repitió. —Nunca nada existió… — siguió diciendo, casi en orden mecánico.

El brazo derecho abandonó poco a poco las piernas del bicolor, avanzando lentamente por la alfombra dejando marcas en esta, marcas rojizas, algunas cayendo en los pequeños charcos antes formados.

—Nada… —

—…nada… —

El cenizo alzo la mirada, lentamente, abrazo a Kai y éste no hizo nada, simplemente sintió la punzada. Clavada en su espalda yacían unas tijeras, manchadas con la sangre del ojiazul, con fuerza rasgaron parte de la espalda, clavadas con todo lo que le quedaba, la poca fuerza que tenía. Desde el omoplato hasta la región coxal.

—Mihaeru… — susurró cerrando los ojos —Eres un imbécil.

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_  
**For one moment of love**_ (Para un momento de amor)_  
**I wish I had your angel** _(Desearía tener a tu ángel)_  
**Your Virgin Mary undone**_ (A tu Virgen María deshecha)_

—…Yo… no, moriré solo. ¿lo recuerdas? Tú me lo prometiste, y yo no permitiré, que, ni la muerte nos separe. — sonrió para sí, aún abrazado del frío cuerpo —Sí eres tan perfecto, como creo… entonces tú no morirás.— Acomodo la cabeza en el cuello del bicolor. —Sabes… deseo que vivas, pero no quiero morir sólo, después de la muerte… sólo queda eso, la soledad. Quiero estar contigo, compartir mi soledad. Te necesito…

—Pero yo a ti no— tomó a Mihaeru de los hombros, para poder separarlo de su cuerpo —No necesito de nadie, no dependo de nadie, mucho menos de ti, sólo me quitabas fuerza. Quizá… esto sea lo mejor para ambos lados.

**Im in love with my lust** _(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)_  
**Burning angelwings to dust** _(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas ceniza )_  
**I wish I had your angel tonight** _(Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche)_

—Hazme un favor… ¿quieres?—

No hubo respuesta. El cuerpo de Mihaeru ya estaba completamente dormido, sólo era sostenido por los brazos de Kai, todo su ser parecía como de trapo, la cabeza baja, levantada con dificultad.

—Dile a Claude que… realmente me hubiera gustado intentarlo… me hubiera gustado tanto… — cerro los ojos poco a poco. Aflojo su cuerpo, ni siquiera sintió cuando Kai lo dejo caer, estrellándose contra la alfombra.— Ya no hay dolor… realmente ya no siento nada ¿Así es como se siente?…

—…Tal vez…

—…Qué triste… me das… tanta tristeza…

Fue lo último que pronunció.

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_

Permaneció por unos pocos minutos más viendo fijamente a Kai, cerraba de leves instantes los ojos, para abrirlos como un reflejo, negándose a morir aún, su vista nublada y en dos colores. Respiraba lentamente, para poco a poco acelerar el ritmo, tratando de aspirar todo lo posible, como un chillido respiraba y exhalaba cada vez con más dificultad. Su corazón golpeteaba ya lentamente, cada latido sin razón y sin fuerzas, uno tras otro, retardándose en el anterior. Ya no bombeaba más sangre, ya no transportaba más oxigeno al cuerpo.

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_

La última exhalación, casi como un susurro, un suspiro, sus ojos se apagaron, el golpeteo en su pecho paró.

Simplemente; dejo de respirar.

Sus orbes, índigo, apagadas, miraban y sentenciaban a Kai en un juicio silencioso, a pesar de dejar este plano, pareciera como si quisieran decir algo, le dolió, lo reconoció, lo último que pronuncio no era exactamente lo que deseaba oír. Le dolió y mucho.

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_

Kai miró la escena desde la pared donde estaba recargado minutos antes. Debía admitir algo, si pudo sentir dolor, amor y compasión por Mihaeru, entonces aún era humano, debía de reconocer que, tras la muerte, justo la muerte ante sus ojos del chico, se hizo vulnerable, por cortos minutos, milésimas de segundos, demostró humanidad.

**I wish I had an angel **_(Desearía tener un ángel)_

—Uno más… uno menos…— susurró, ahora para sí. Bajó la miraba. Respiraba con dificultad.

**The End. **

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"A lo lejos, en la realidad, puedo oir que alguien llora por mí"_**


End file.
